sherwooddungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans/Deo Volente
Formation DV was created by Bane/Messiah ,in the beginning of the October of 2007. They invaded and captured ROOM78 - Saphire Server, making that their base. At the end the 2 people gave the base to Bane, after both being defeated by the Leader. DV had success on the first day, by recruiting 8 members and winning a raid to LS(Liberty Soldiers). Later on in the week, DV were up to 30 members, and DV were rising up the ladder, at the end they totaled to 40 members. History DV made alliances with FG/DY and CTK(who had tried to combine with the newly born clan). FG/DY were the vulnerable of the two allies, and were being attacked and bullied by UA, and DV took notice, but after a female member of DV was insulted by a UN member, things turned personal, and DV had their first war. FG and DV both went to war with UA and the allies of UA, GW. DV may not of won, but they held their own and got recognized by other saphire clans. Payne, who was FDR of DV, had rumours spreaded by certain members about her, Bane flipped at the members and the members made RS(Revolting Sparrows) to outrun DV.and to topple them. RS however, resulted to cloning rather than war as they were labeled cowards by DV members. One changed the password for the DV site, and things got more personal, than it could of possibily been, by messing with allies and enemies of DV, and noted the Leaders of the allied clans, Bane notfied all leaders, that it was RS, not DV, and things were turning the right way around, After 2 weeks RS was discontinued. Iron and Emma asked Bane for CTK and DV to be allied, and they did, as well did Fighter of FG. And the allies would help during raids with RS, but then things were getting diffrent. Emma of CTK insisted that both clans merge, this was supposedly because CTK was smaller than DV, but Bane declined. And during the site sabotage of DV's site caused by RS, Fighter of FG found it humourous but Bane failed to laugh and FG were dropped to neutral. DV made it clear they wanted to take no part of the legendary CTK-BA feud. BA raided DV. But DV were to counter-attack, but BA-CTK were allied, which resulted in BA and DV allying. CTK and BA's truce didn't last as they went to war the next day, and Bane made it clear DV would not pick sides. But then FG would come back into the picture as enemies, they raided but had help from a controversial CTK mob, and CTK were dropped to neutral. FG and CTK repeated this raid and both were confirmed as enemies. Not so long ago, DV assisted FG against UA, but after FG's betrayal the tables turned. DV befriended UA, and both would ally to face FG. The alliance would bring attention from other clans by earning alliances with RE and GW. DV now picked BA's side to face CTK after the betrayal, but BA was gaining heat from every side of saphire, as BA raided BW, allies of DV. DV's alliance with RE was confirmed as CTK attacked RE and DV came to their rescue. UA, RE, GW and DV would take CTK on. DV would continue to help BA raid ruby clans like POW and ECX, but DV were only allied in saphire. After October of 2007, CTK would always reign victorious over DV, and could never reach their allies, as they were never on. Then TRE(The Roman Empire) came to ally with DV to both take down CTK, GW spreaded rumours about beating CTK, but didn't. With DV having more allies and CTK having less, DV were favoured to prevail, despite not having BA to help them take on CTK. CTK still managed to overwhelm as they had a babybrother called CTW, nobody took notice and the move was a disaster much to CTK's dismay. At the end of the year, DV would finally have CTK's number. And DH being added to the equation making DV be favoured more for victory. KO would also be added to the game. CTK would crack later on, and be declaring peace to DV and allies. But only till a week and CTK reverted to their unorthodox methods, and with all the raids, CTK moved to emerald server. Members Winterjam Winterjam is a relatively new player in Sherwood, being a player for about 3-4 weeks. He played for roughly a week as a freelancer member before being recruited into the DV clan in the emerald server. He is currently the rank of Colour Sergeant and can usually be found around the base or in a lower numbered room, recruiting. ﻿ Category:Clans